Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, have a voltage regulator to maintain voltages used by components in the device or system at proper values. Voltage regulators are often designed to operate within specific parameters, such as output ripple, efficiency, and power overhead. For some types of voltage regulators, avoiding design impacts on these parameters may pose a challenge.